Double Phoenixes: Twin Daughters of Suzaku
by FYfangirl26
Summary: **CHAPTER SIX UP!!** Suzaku's daughters appear in the book world. But how do they know Miaka and Yui? Why are they there? And who are the sisters falling for?
1. Prologue and Introduction

**Prologue**

Boredom could not even come close to what Suzaku Shichiseisi Chichiri was feeling right now.  It had only been two and a half weeks, and he already hated his job of ruling Konan as Emperor.

The blue-haired monk wasn't the _real_ Emperor, of course.  He had cast a transformation spell on himself that only made him _look_ like the true Emperor, Hotohori.

Chichiri was, in the depths of his heart, beginning to regret that he had done such a good deed for Hotohori.  In masquerading as Hotohori while the real Emperor went off searching for the other Suzaku warriors, the monk had pretty effectively chained himself to the palace…and all of its duties.  Fishing was out of the question, since Emperors didn't do such trivial things, and besides, it was not safe for an Emperor to be outside for long periods of time.

However, the Emperor _was_ allowed long periods of time by himself in the throne room, to think.  This supposedly helped the Emperor "think of fantastic ideas for the good of Konan."  What it gave Chichiri was a lot of time to be bored.  He was really starting to admire Hotohori, since the younger man obviously had an amount of patience that lasted to infinity and beyond.

Sighing, Chichiri walked up to a window and gazed at the beautiful garden just outside.

Outside.

Chichiri tried not to think about that, but it was too late.  He mentally felt sunlight, warm on his skin, and took a deep breath of air.  In his mind's eye, the monk recalled all of the places his wandering feet had taken his to visit.

He snapped back to reality and sighed again.  Chichiri moved away from the window before temptation took him over and he ran away from the palace to wander once more.  Having nothing else to do, he did a handstand.  Idly, he wondered how long he could hold the position.  Chichiri decided that after he found that out, maybe he would try walking on his hands.  He realized that he finally had something to do, and it was a completely pointless task, born from sheer boredom.  Another sigh escaped his lips.  My, wasn't he doing that a great deal lately.

"I really, really, _really_ hope that they get back soon, no da."

--*--*--

From his place in the realm of the gods, Suzaku watched Chichiri.  The god knew that it was the fate of mortals to suffer a little, but Chichiri's case was just too much.

"Perhaps I can take his mind off his boredom for a while," mused Suzaku aloud.  Waving his right hand over his mirror, the god changed the location and person he wished to see.

The image of a young woman appeared in the glass.  She was sitting on a couch, watching TV and snacking on Chee-tos.  Suzaku smiled fondly at the scene.

Calling up some of his power, the Guardian of the South prepared to speak telepathically to the woman.

A glowing red character materialized on the upper right arm of the woman – "ai," which translated to "love."  She immediately cleared her mind upon seeing it.  Then Suzaku spoke.

**Are you busy right now, my dear?  I need a favor.**

**_You_, a favor from _me_?!** she answered, definitely surprised.

**Yes.  If you are busy, let me know so that I may ask your sister.  But you are my first choice in this matter.**

**No, no, you needn't bother her; I'm not busy, so I'll do it.  It _is a weekend, after all.  You just surprised me, that's all.  But I am honored you thought of me first.**_

**You don't have to be so humble about it.  Is it really so surprising to you that I am asking you for a favor, for help?**  Even telepathically, Suzaku could make his voice sound as incredulous as he felt.

The woman was quick to reply.  **Well, yes!  It's usually the other way around with us when it comes to favors.**

**Naturally.  I _am_ a god.**  If the god were anyone else, he would have added a "Duh."

**Yes, I am well aware of that fact.  Are we going to move on to that favor now?**

**Oh, yes, of course; I'm sorry.  One of my Celestial Warriors needs some company, here in_ this world.  I would like you to be that company.  Amuse him or something – just keep him happy.  He's been unhappy for far too long.  He needs a friend.**_

**Ummm…about this "keep him company" thing…Would that involve me…ah…removing my clothes?**  The woman sounded nervous.

**OF COURSE NOT!  Chichiri is a MONK!  What kind of god do you think I am?!** Suzaku cried, sounding more than a little exasperated.  **Besides,** he continued, his voice softer and kinder, **I know how you feel about that sort of thing.  I _do remember what happened.**_

**Oh.  Sorry.  I guess I should have realized that.**  After a silence, the woman spoke again.  Just out of curiosity, why is Chichiri alone?**

**The others have gone with the Suzaku no Miko to search for the remaining warriors.**

**You have a Miko?!  I didn't know someone had been chosen to be the Priestess to summon you.**

**Yes, she is from your world.  You will meet her later on.**  The god didn't add that the woman already knew Miaka, the Priestess of Suzaku.  **Pack a bag.  You will be here for a little while.  Be ready to leave in an hour, please.  Good luck!**

Suzaku broke the connection, and the "ai" symbol on the woman's arm faded away.  She looked out the window and, setting her gaze on the endless blue sky, spoke aloud.

"As you wish, Father."

--*--*--

Within an hour, the woman was packed and ready to go.

**I am ready, Father.**

The only answer she received was a red light that surrounded her, its glow matching the crimson symbol on her arm that had reappeared.  And then she was gone.  

**********                    No "U" Fanfic Productions                    **********

proudly presents

**Double Phoenixes: Twin Daughters of Suzaku**

A Fanfic of Forbidden Love 

By Cortney

Rating: PG-13 for language, violence, and romantic scenes.

Summary: Who are the mysterious young women that appear in the world of the book?  What part will they play in the lives of the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi and their Priestesses?  Find out!  I hope you enjoy my very first fanfic ever!

Note: **…** indicates telepathic talking.

_Words in italics are thoughts of characters._

Disclaimer:  Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, not me.  Please don't sue - I'm just a poor ninth grader who bows down to her genius!!!

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 1

_57…58…59…60!_  Chichiri stepped out of the handstand.

"Gee, holding that for one minute was easy, no da."

The monk was considering whether he should try walking in the handstand when he heard one of the doors to the throne room open.  Expecting to see one of the Emperor's advisors, Chichiri was very surprised when he met the dark eyes of a young woman instead.

The two stared at one another for a few moments before the woman came into the room fully, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Ummm…hi."

"Hello."  Chichiri used a bit of his magic to change his voice to that of Hotohori's, since he was still disguised.

The woman walked into the room, going slowly as to take in the beauty of it.  _I love it here.  This world is so beautiful, untouched by technology and pollution._

Chichiri took the opportunity to study the woman.  She had long, flowing hair, black as a midnight sky, pulled back in a bun.  A few strands hung in front of her expressive dark brown eyes.  She brushed them away and tucked them behind an ear.  He noticed that her clothing was very foreign.  _Could she be from Miaka's world?_

The woman was now a few feet away from Chichiri.  She smiled, and the monk suddenly realized how pretty she was.  She said brightly, "I suppose I should introduce myself.  I'm Takira Kayami.  You can call me by my first name; I don't mind."

Words would not come out of Chichiri's mouth at the sound of her voice.  The musical sound of it shocked him.  Also, The Suzaku seishi wasn't sure what would come out if he opened his mouth – the silky smooth voice of Hotohori, or his own, strange with its "no da's" and a little high-pitched.

While Chichiri tried to force coherent sound from his lips, Kayami looked him over.  He was dressed in extremely elaborate robes, and his shiny green hair was pulled back on the top of his head in a strange box-type contraption.  _It kinda looks like a KFC Popcorn Chicken container…_

However, Kayami also noticed something wrong with the handsome young man with golden-colored eyes in front of her.  Her deep chocolate-colored eyes had been highly trained in spotting magical illusions or disguises.  The man's outline was slightly blurred, a sure sign it wasn't real.  She examined the outline, noting that it was a very good illusion, created by a powerful mage.  All this she took in in a single glance.  

_Hmmm.  If Taiit-skun hadn't trained me to see that, I never would have guessed.  This man must really be Chichiri.  Father said he was a mage.  But I'd better check, just to be sure._

"Hey, Chichiri, that's a pretty nice illusion you've got going there."  _Let's see how he takes that._

Chichiri answered in his own voice, without thinking.  "Oh, thanks, no da.  It's really quite – WHAT?!"

"Oh, I agree completely, Chichiri.  It really _is _quite what," teased Kayami, laughing a little.  "Is that how you describe illusions in this world?"

He had been so shocked that he lost control of the disguise, and Kayami studied the _real _Chichiri while he simply stood there with his mouth open.  Her father had told her that Chichiri was a monk, but his clothing wasn't at all what she had expected.  _Then again, the only real monks I've ever seen are Tibetan ones from my world, heads shaven and clad in bright orange robes._

Chichiri's choice of clothing intrigued her.  His white shirt contrasted with his black pants and simple black shoes.  There was a navy blue cloak with the bubble pattern wrapped around him, and there were red and green prayer beads adorning his neck.  Chichiri's hair was unlike anything Hikaru had ever seen.  It was a light blue, the same color of a clear summer sky.  If that wasn't unusual enough, there was the way it was styled.  Most of it was shaved close to his head, save his bangs and a pretty long ponytail that hung down to the middle of his back.  Chichiri's bangs were incredible – they defied gravity and stood almost straight up in the air.

Chichiri sighed when he realized he had allowed his Emperor disguise to drop.  _That was careless of me and foolish as well.  Not that it matters anyway, with her.  She knew, somehow, that it was an illusion.  Perhaps I'll find out later how she knew.  But for now, I need to say something, not stand here looking like an idiot._

"Well," he began, "I would introduce myself to you, Kayami, but you seem to already know who I am, no da."  At her nod, he asked, "May I ask _how_ you know, then, no da?"

_Uh-oh.  I didn't think that he would ask me that.  What do I say?  I can't exactly tell him that I know about him because of my father, because then he'll ask how my father knows, and I can't tell him _that _information quite yet.  What do I do?_

Before Kayami could say something (_anything_), there was a knock on the door.  The two looked at it, looked at each other, and looked back at the door.  Sighing yet again, Chichiri conjured up his illusion and told whoever it was to enter.

One of the Emperor's advisors came in.  He was a middle-aged man with gray hair.  The advisor was about to speak to Chichiri when he noticed Kayami.  Eyeing her outfit, he raised an eyebrow.

Self-consciously, Kayami glanced down at her outfit, too.  _Darn it.  I forgot to change my clothes before I left.  Her modern clothes would probably be considered inappropriate for a woman.  She was wearing a red tank top that was paired with jean capris.  On her feet were plain black flip-flops and her toenails were a dark red.  Kayami's fingernails were adorned with a simple French manicure.  She sported minimal jewelry and make-up._

_Yup.  I definitely should have changed.  Oh, well.  At least I'm not into wearing miniskirts and tube tops!  That would have really__ been bad for me!_

With Hotohori's voice, Chichiri addressed to the advisor: "Do you require something from me?"

The advisor's gaze moved from Kayami to Chichiri.  "No, Your Highness.  I only came to inform you that dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you," said Chichiri/Hotohori.  "Would you be so kind as to inform the others that I have a guest for dinner?"

"Of course."  Bowing once, the advisor disappeared out the door from which he had come in.

There was a moment of awkward silence after he left.  Kayami broke it by saying, "Well.  I guess I should prepare for dinner."

"Very well," Chichiri replied, still speaking with Hotohori's voice.  "I'll have a maid come and, er, assist you in finding…ummm…"  _How do I tell her that she needs clothes that are…well, more _appropriate_?_

"More suitable attire?" Kayami supplied.  _So I was right.  At least maybe I'll blend in a little more, and people won't look at me like I'm indecent if I'm wearing Palace clothes._

Chichiri/Hotohori looked relieved.  "Yes, those are the words I was looking for."  _Whew!  That would have been really embarrassing if she didn't know what I was talking about!_

While Kayami watched, Chichiri walked over to a rope that was hanging down from the ceiling in a corner.  He pulled it once.  Almost instantly, a maid appeared, bowing to him.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Underneath his mask, the monk blushed.  He was uncomfortable with everyone bowing to him and calling him "Your Highness."  _I'll just have to get used to it until Hotohori comes back._  He turned to the maid.

"Please show our guest to a room where she can prepare herself for dinner."  _I don't enjoy ordering people around, either.  Oh, well._

The maid bowed again.  "Yes, Your Highness."  Turning to Kayami, she said, "Follow me, please."

With a small smile and a little wave to Chichiri/Hotohori, Kayami followed the maid down the hall.

Left alone again, Chichiri's thoughts were on Kayami.  _She's very pretty, but she's also mysterious.  Those dark eyes of hers hold secrets, I think.  She has a good sense of humor, from what I can tell.  Friendly, too.  Perhaps I can find out why she's here.  I suppose we can talk and get to know each other better over dinner.  Wonder if I can get another handstand in before dinner…_

--*--*--

As the maid helped Kayami into proper dress, each woman discovered the other was very friendly, and before long they were chatting.  In the span of ten minutes (that's how long it took for Kayami to change), they had introduced themselves, established that Kayami was from the Suzaku no Miko's world, and agreed that the Emperor was a very handsome man.

"Although I think he's a little too young for me," laughed Kayami as they made their way to the dining room.

"Then I guess I won't have to worry about competition from you!" cried Tenwei, the maid, giggling.  She was around Hotohori's age, and she swooned over the Emperor like all the other young maids.  They all knew that it was impossible for them to catch the eye of Hotohori, but they had fun trying anyway.

They had reached the door of the dining room.  Kayami gave her young new friend a quick hug and a wink and went inside.


	3. Chapter 2

****4/20/2003: Happy Easter, everyone!  This is Chapter 2!  Are you ready?  Here we go!**

The dining room was just as impressive as the throne room had been, as was fitting for a palace.  However, since Kayami was starving, she didn't pay much attention to it.  As she walked over to the extremely large and ornate dining table, she noticed that only Chichiri was sitting at it.  He was seated at the head of the table, waiting patiently.  Kayami noticed that her place had been set all the way at the other side of the table.  That would just not do.  One couldn't have a conversation with someone if one had to shout at them.

Glancing around, Kayami didn't see anyone, so she took the liberty of picking up her plate and utensils and moving them down so that she sat next to Chichiri.  _Much better._

Kayami had been too occupied with moving her eating utensils over to where he sat, and she hadn't noticed Chichiri/Hotohori's expression when she had walked into the room.  If she had taken the time to really look at him, she would have noticed the stunned expression on his face.

_Wow.  That was the only thought running through Chichiri's mind when he saw her.  Kayami looked dazzling in the palace clothing that Tenwei had picked out for her.  Abruptly, Chichiri told himself to stop thinking like that.  __Get a hold of yourself, Chichiri! he shouted mentally at himself.  __You're a monk_, remember?!__

When Kayami had situated herself comfortably to "The Emperor's" right, servants appeared and began to serve the meal.  Kayami was curious to see what the food of the Konan palace would taste like.  _I wonder if it's like the food we have at banquets in the other world…_

She was not exactly right, but close.  The food was delicious.  Kayami was pleased to note that it was not too spicy or rich.

Over the course of the wonderful meal, Chichiri and Kayami chatted about various things.  Or rather, Chichiri asked Kayami questions that she could not possibly answer at the time, and she tried to change the subject on him.  This didn't work all the time, so sometimes Kayami had to find creative ways to tell Chichiri to mind his own business...in a much nicer way, of course.  She never lied to him, but preferred to tell him that he would have to be patient and find out later.

For example, by the end of dinner, Chichiri didn't know why or how Kayami had come to the world of the book, how she knew about him, or how she was able to tell that his Hotohori disguise wasn't real.  However, he did know that she was from the Priestess' world, she enjoyed being outside as much as he did, and that her favorite color was red (for obvious reasons unbeknownst to him).

Kayami learned a few things about Chichiri as well.  He had been a monk for six years, his favorite activity was fishing, and he liked the color blue, although he didn't have a favorite.

Both were curious about the other's lives, so over the course of the next two weeks, they got to know each other better.  Of course, they tried not to make it really obvious.  Chichiri was aware of rumors that might start, may have already started, about Kayami and him and their relationship, which was a platonic one.  The mage didn't want Hotohori to come home to a scandal.  To try to prevent that, Kayami and he only talked for about an hour every day, over dinner.  That was the only time they really saw each other, as Chichiri was busy running Konan and Kayami was busy exploring the palace and the city with Tenwei.

Despite not having a lot of time to talk to one another, Chichiri and Kayami became good friends during the time that the Priestess and her Warriors were out locating the others.  Tenwei and Kayami also became close friends, as they spent most of their time together.  This was because Tenwei had been assigned to Kayami as her personal maid by Chichiri.  The Suzaku warrior did this after Tenwei walked into the dining room one night during dinner, and Chichiri didn't have his disguise on.  

After the servants of the palace served the food, they left the room to give Chichiri and Kayami privacy.  Once they were gone, Chichiri took the opportunity to drop his disguise and take a break from the somewhat draining process of keeping an illusion going all day and night.  (He didn't dare risk being woken in the night if there was an emergency and he wasn't Hotohori.)  He did this every night, to try and replenish some of his energy by not using magic while he ate.  

Anyway, one night a servant forgot to bring out a dish.  Tenwei volunteered to take it into the room.  Her apologies to His Majesty died on her lips as she saw who was sitting in the Emperor's chair.  After that, there was nothing Kayami and Chichiri could do but explain the situation to her and swear her to secrecy.  Chichiri assigned her to be Kayami's personal maid in order for their friendship to grow, but also for Kayami to keep an eye on Tenwei and see that she kept her mouth shut as promised.  Not that they didn't trust her, but she was still a very young woman at 16½ years of age, prone to gossiping like all the rest of the maids.

The night before Miaka and the others would arrive at the Konan Palace, Kayami's father decided to check on her progress.  He made sure to contact her _before_ she went to sleep, but _after_ Tenwei had left the room for the night.

The "ai" symbol on Kayami's arm flared into existence, a split second warning to her.  

**Kayami?**

**Yes, Father?**

**How is everything?**

**It's fine.  I'm really good friends with Chichiri.  I think I've successfully kept his mind off of his problems; I've done the best I can.  Of course, even though you asked me to, I didn't become his friend just because of that, Father.  He's a really great guy, and I like him.**

**I'm glad.  Now, I feel that I should warn you right now: The Suzaku no Miko will be returning tomorrow.**

**Tomorrow?  That's good.  I am anxious to meet her.**

**I'm sorry.  You won't actually meet her tomorrow.  You need to come home.  Your sister is worried.**

**But I've already been here so long.  Can't Rayna wait for a few more minutes while I meet the Priestess?**

**I'm afraid not.  Don't worry, you'll be meeting the Priestess soon enough.**

Kayami sighed, both mentally and physically.  **Can I say good-bye to Chichiri?  Or Tenwei?**

**You'll see Tenwei in the morning, and probably all day, so I don't see why you can't say your farewells to her.  Chichiri, on the other hand, is a different story.  He will be too busy to see you personally tomorrow.  Plus, the warriors and the Priestess will be arriving just before dinner.  Chichiri will be busy greeting them.  That's when you'll be transported home.**

**Oh.**  Kayami sounded a little sad.

**Perhaps you could leave him a note.** Suzaku suggested gently.

**What could I say that wouldn't give away anything?** Kayami responded, distraught.

**I'm not sure.  Perhaps you could just hint at things.  It doesn't have to be a long note, dear.**  _I'm not being helpful at all!_ The god thought to himself.

**Well…okay.**  Kayami didn't sound very convinced.

**I'll see you tomorrow, then?**

**Yes, Father.  Good night.**

**Good night, Kayami.**

--*--*--

Chichiri awoke the next morning, ready to face the day.  Or rather, face the decisions.  The Emperor's advisors had warned him that his entire day would be filled with court decisions.  Needless to say, the monk was looking forward to dinner, when the day would be over, and he could talk to Hikaru.  He really did enjoy speaking to her.  

After Chichiri was finished dressing and eating a quick breakfast, he was summoned to the throne room.  _And here we go!  Just keep your focus, Chichiri.  You _are_ the Emperor of Konan right now; act like it and help these people!_

--*--*--

Kayami's morning turned out to be the opposite of Chichiri's.  Tenwei could tell something was wrong with her friend, and she asked her about it.  Hikaru told her the truth, just without details – she was going back home today.  Tenwei was sad, but she buried the feeling and immediately resolved to seem cheery for her friend's benefit.

"So it's your last day, huh?  Well, we'll just have to make it your best!  What do you want to do?"

"Let's go shopping!" Kayami cried excitedly.  (Shopping – the one thing that the female population can never tire of…at least in America!)

Tenwei quickly agreed, and the two friends hurried off in search of bargains and great finds alike.

--*--*--

At sunset, Kayami perceived that it was time for her to leave.  The brief flaring of the symbol on her arm assured her of this fact.  Just as she was finished packing, Tenwei came into the room.  She had managed to keep the tears at bay all day, but seeing Kayami's packed bag, the 16-year-old lost her composure.  Kayami hurried over to hug her, tears in her own eyes. 

"Oh, Tenwei, please don't cry," she said.  "I'll be back as soon as I can.  You won't even miss me!"  This only made Tenwei cry harder.

"Good-bye, Tenwei!" Kayami cried.  At the same time, a flash of Suzaku's light appeared, so bright that Tenwei had to close her eyes.  When she opened them, Kayami had vanished.

***********************************************************************************************************

**The Author Speaks!  (aka Author's Notes)**

What's up, people?!  It is I, Cortney, authoress of this fic!  Anyway, I'm so glad some certain individuals took a few minutes to read my little fic.  I would like to thank them further:

~Tori89: Well. I'll certainly _try to make this fic as good as the beginning.  Thanks for the compliment!_

~Rhapsody: Thank you!  "A great writing format?"  Oh, you're making me blush!  And don't worry, I'll update more soon (I hope)!!!

~Kim: Hey, girlfriend!!!  Stop with the "genius" stuff; that is just like the "Cortney est belle" situation!  And don't talk like that; your stories have always outshined mine!!  And Mrs. G does not worship me – I leave that to you and Hil!!!  (Just kidding, don't hurt me!)  You have so much talent and you're a fantastic writer as well.  Plus, my title is not that great; it just popped into my head.  See you at school!

~Mysticalpower: Yes, I think it's a nice story as well.  As for who Suzaku's daughters are, you'll have to wait for the next few chapters.

~Shadow Hawk: I'm so glad you love it!  I wasn't sure if I got Chichiri's personality right; I was just writing how I thought he might think.  I would have to say that I agree my story has potential, though I don't think "great" is the word for it.  Talk to you later!

~Hilary: Hee hee!  My fic "hooks" you?  Sorry, girlfriend, but that makes me think of our lovely English teacher.  I'll try to see if I can't incorporate more smells and feelings Chichiri misses when he's outside…I don't know how good of a writer of senses I am, but I'll do my best!  I'm so glad you think I did a great job!  See you on Monday!

~Smack: I'm impressed that _I impressed __you!!!  No complaints?  That's really something!  But then again, I usually have no complaints on _your_ fic, so maybe it's not.  About the hows and whys one can become a daughter of a god, that will be coming up in the next few chapters, 6 or 7, possibly._

Thank you all for reviewing!!!  I take your comments to heart, and try to improve if I can.  I hope to put up Chapters 2 _and_ 3 today, just because you guys are so awesome.  Now, I must warn all readers of this fanfic, and I'm only going to say this once: This could be the last time (after Ch. 3) that I update for awhile.  What with school (finals, Stanford 9, etc, etc. argh) and all, I will be extremely busy.  If you could be patient, I'll try to update like crazy when I've got the time, so you won't be left hanging…for too long, anyway.

Well, I think I've talked enough for one sitting.  See you later!!

~Cortney


	4. Chapter 3

**~4/20/2003: Chapter Three – ta da!  Two chappies in one day, just as promised!  Read on!**

Chichiri was having more "alone time" when he suddenly felt the chi of the other warriors and Miaka.  Instantly, he discarded his disguise and teleported himself outside to meet them.  At the same time, Hotohori was quickly changing into his imperial robes, having given the group the slip when they got to the palace.

"Chichiri!" Miaka cried, overjoyed to see the smiling monk appear in front of her.

"Hi, Miaka, no da!" he replied, just as happy as she.  She gave him a hug and promptly introduced him to the others.  

"Where's Hotohori?" Tasuki asked, suddenly noticing he was missing.

"I'm right here."

Everyone turned to behold Hotohori in his finest.  Those who didn't know he was the Emperor were understandably shocked.  However, they quickly got over it, and Hotohori invited them all inside to eat dinner.  Miaka, of course, was thrilled, since the last time she had eaten something was lunchtime.  As they all filed into the palace, marveling at its beauty, Tenwei stealthily pulled Chichiri aside.  Handing him a note, she started to turn away.

"Tenwei!  Wait!"  Chichiri said in a loud whisper.  She turned back around.  "Who's this from?"

"It's from Kayami," she answered sadly.  For the first time, Chichiri noticed that the young maid's face was streaked with tears.  But before he could say anything more, Tenwei had turned and disappeared.

Chichiri looked down at the note in his hand.  _I'll look at it after dinner.  The others will be wondering where I am.  I hope Tenwei is all right!  She looked so sad.  I can't ask her about it now.  I'd better get to the dining room before Miaka eats everything!_

--*--*--

"Meow!"

Kayami looked down to see her black and white cat, Stardust, rubbing herself against her owner's legs.  Kayami smiled.  Putting her bag down on the soft, red-carpeted floor, she bent and scooped the animal into her arms.

"Did you miss me, Stardust?"

"Meow!"

Kayami chuckled.  "I was only gone for a few hours, hon!  Plus, I fed you before I left!"

The jingle of keys was heard, and the lock of the door clicked.  Kayami walked over to it, still holding Stardust.  The door swung open, and she came face to face with her sister, Rayna.

The resemblance was unmistakable.  The two could be twins, except Rayna had bright sapphire-colored eyes, instead of her sister's dark russet ones.  Their faces were similar – it was obvious they were sisters. They were both considered pretty by many.  Both had long, ebony hair; however, Rayna's only went down to the middle of her back, while Kayami's hair brushed her hips.  

Speaking of hips, Rayna's hands were on hers.  She didn't look too happy.  _Uh-oh.  This can't be too good… Kayami thought._

"Hi, Rayna," she said aloud, keeping her voice light and setting her cat down gently on the ground.  Rayna said nothing, storming past her sister into the comfortable apartment they shared without a word.

"Oh, boy," Kayami muttered, closing the door softly and locking it.  "That can't be good."

Throwing her purse and a few shopping bags onto a table, Rayna whirled around to face Kayami.  Breaking her silence, she burst out, "Why didn't you tell me you where going into the other world?"

"Well, it was kind of short-notice," Hikaru said uncomfortably, not liking the glare she was receiving from her younger sister.  "I just packed a bag and left."

"You had time to pack, but you didn't have time to leave me a note?" growled Rayna.

Kayami was becoming annoyed.  "I was only gone for a few hours.  Besides that, _you were out shopping, and therefore, you wouldn't have gotten the note until you got home anyway!  By that time, I would have already been home – which is __exactly what happened!"_

Rayna had no response to this.  She locked eyes with Kayami for a moment before her angry gaze dropped to the floor.

"What are you so worried about?"  This time, Kayami's voice was gentler.  Rayna was beginning to concern her.

"I just…I just…"  Rayna's eyes moved up to meet Kayami's, and Kayami noticed unshed tears forming in the cerulean depths.  Slowly, Rayna finished her sentence.  "I don't want you…to get hurt again.  It's not safe anywhere…but the security is better here…than in the other world."

Suddenly Kayami found it hard to speak.  "Oh, Rayna," she whispered, striding forward and hugging her sister tight.  They stood that way, tears flowing down both sets of rose-pink cheeks, until they calmed down.

"So," Rayna said, breaking the silence as they both sat down on their comfortable black leather couch.  "Why did Father need you over there anyway?"

"He wanted me to keep one of the Celestial Warriors company," Kayami explained.  "Apparently, the others went with the Miko to find the locations of the undiscovered ones."

"Ooh!" Rayna exclaimed, sapphire eyes bright with interest.  "Which one was it?"

"Chichiri."

"Is he hot?"

"RAYNA!" Kayami shouted, throwing a pillow at her sister's gorgeous face, who swiftly ducked it.  "Is that all you think about?!"

"Yes.  Is he hot?"

Kayami sighed.  "I suppose he's cute.  But he's a monk, so…"

Rayna sighed as well.  "A monk, huh?  That's no fun."  The look of disappointment on her face abruptly changed as a new thought occurred to her.  "You spent three months with him, right?  Getting to know him and keeping him company or whatever?"

"Yeah," Kayami assented, wondering what Rayna was up to.

The answer to her question came speedily as her sister asked bluntly, "Do you like him?"

 "Like him how?" Kayami asked cautiously, breaking her own self-rule of never answering a question with another question.

"You know," Rayna said.  "Like, _like _like him."

"Why can't you just say, 'Are you interested in him romantically?'" Kayami inquired a little exasperatedly.

"'Cuz that's no fun to say.  _Duh_.  So, are you?"

"I don't know.  I mean, he's nice and everything, but I'm not sure.  Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because this is how you make it up to me for not leaving a note, Kayami.  You tell me about the guys that you meet.  I think it's a pretty good system."

Kayami sighed, and then pushed herself up from the couch.  Holding out a hand to Rayna, she said, "Come on, Ray-Ray.  We'll talk about anything you want over dinner."

--*--*--

_Dear Chichiri,_

_        If you're reading this note, then I've already gone back to my world. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to see you today to tell you this in person.  It was really great staying at the palace with Tenwei and you.  I'm glad we all became friends.  I hope to see you again someday soon.  Take care of yourself and Tenwei!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kayami_

Chichiri read the letter once more in the privacy of his room.  He'd been his regular cheerful self at dinner, but he hadn't been able to keep Tenwei's tearstained face from his thoughts.  He had retired for the night early, hoping that the letter would explain Kayami's sudden disappearance.  It had, but now he was considerably sad, knowing he wouldn't be having daily talks over dinner with her.  _Think about it this way, he instructed himself as he climbed into bed.  _At least I don't have to keep up the Emperor's disguise anymore.  Thank Suzaku!  That was getting very tiring!__

The monk sighed and drifted off to sleep, unconsciously hoping Kayami would come back soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note: It has been brought to my attention by one of my best friends (thanks, Kim!) that in the last chapter, I typed "Hikaru" instead of "Kayami" a couple times. That is because Hikaru was Kayami's original name, until I made up my own so I wouldn't be sued by Clamp. I'm sorry for any confusion, and hopefully you all just ignored it, like Shadow Hawk. Sorry again! Now, on with the next chapter! Oh, I really should have put this in the summary, but I forgot so it's here now: This story is full of spoilers, so be careful if you haven't seen the whole series and OAVs!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Neither Rayna nor Kayami were surprised when their father contacted both of them a little while later. He instructed them both to pack a bag and, after a little prodding from his two daughters, revealed the identities of the Suzaku and Seiryuu no Mikos. Both young women were shocked, as they each knew Miaka and Yui. After they recovered from their shock, Rayna came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
Pooling their resources, the daughters of the god of the Crimson South made presents for their younger friends, to give to them when they saw them. Then Rayna and Kayami packed, and their father transported them safely to the other world. They were instructed to protect both girls to the best of their abilities. As much as Suzaku disliked Seiryuu, he would make sure the Priestess of both Suzaku and Seiryuu were watched over, seeing as they were friends of his daughters.  
  
--*--*--  
  
Weeks had passed in the world of the book. The other Suzaku Celestial Warriors were found, the summoning ceremony was ruined, plans were made to find the Shinzahos, and Suboshi took his revenge for the death of his brother.  
  
It was the morning Miaka and all of the seishi except Hotohori would be leaving on a boat headed for Hokkan. A chibified Tamahome was dangling a chibi-Tasuki over the side of the boat, taunting the young bandit with fiery hair about his fear of water.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of women walked casually out of the nearby forest, prompting the handful of guards around Hotohori to spring into defensive stances. The seishi also became protective of their Priestess, ready to fight for Miaka if need be. The women did not stop walking, nor did they slow their leisure speed. They certainly saw everyone's actions, but their faces, posture, and pace gave no reaction away.  
  
The two stopped when they came within 10 feet of Hotohori, close enough to see clearly, but not so close that they would be easily harmed by the well- equipped guards. Before anyone could move a muscle, the taller of the two women bowed deeply to Hotohori. After a split second's hesitation, the other followed suit.  
  
They straightened at the same time, and each person took in their appearances. Both wore jeans, though the older woman's pair was much darker compared to the younger, and it did not sport deliberate tears. The younger had on a black tank with the words "DO NOT CONFORM" across the chest. On her feet were black and silver skater shoes. She had typical "punk" jewelry - black leather, studs, and rings. Her eyes were heavily outlined in black eyeliner, and she wore her hair down. However, her midnight locks didn't hide the numerous piercings she had in each ear. Those were her only piercings - her sister wouldn't allow anything else. Rayna was 17, and looked the part.  
  
Kayami, being 23 and 5 years older than her sister, dressed a bit more conservatively. She wore a modest magenta V-necked top. However, the rest of her outfit was more like her sister's. She also wore skater shoes, though hers were black and white, and the belt around her waist was black leather with small silver studs. Her ears sported three pairs of earrings and one cuff on her right one - more than most women, but still less than Rayna.  
  
The silence was shattered by Miaka, who ran toward the pair, screaming, "OH MY GOSH!!!" The sister exchanged a glance and a half-smile before Rayna was nearly plowed over by the Priestess's hug.  
  
"Hi.Miaka," she gasped, trying to force air into her crushed lungs. "Could you.let go?"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" squealed Miaka, releasing her quickly. "I was just so excited to see you!"  
  
"As to be expected," Kayami remarked, holding her arms out expectantly. Miaka hugged her as well, though not as tightly as she had Rayna.  
  
"Hi, Miss Takira!" cried Miaka. She grabbed a hand on each sister and started pulling them toward Hotohori. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everybody!!"  
  
The sisters exchanged amused glances again, but let themselves be dragged along. Miaka stopped in front of the Emperor of Konan.  
  
"Hotohori, this is Takira Rayna and her sister.ummm.well, I call her Miss Takira," Miaka said, frowning slightly.  
  
"Takira Kayami, Your Highness," Kayami cut in smoothly, bowing again.  
  
Hotohori nodded once. "Pleased to make your acquaintances, Takira Kayami and Takira Rayna."  
  
"Please, if you would, Your Highness, our first names are fine," Kayami said.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Miaka pulled on their arms once more. "This is Tamahome." The teal-haired man held out his hand to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you, ladies," he said. The corners of Rayna's mouth twitched, but her usually serious expression did not change otherwise.  
  
"Do I miss something?" Tamahome asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You called her a lady - someone sweet, shy, demure, etc, etc. She doesn't consider herself a lady," Kayami said calmly.  
  
"Oh, well.I." Tamahome didn't know what to say.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Rayna coolly, speaking for the first time. They moved on.  
  
"Nuriko, meet Rayna and.and."  
  
"Call me Kayami, Miaka."  
  
"Okay! Nuriko, this is Rayna and Kayami."  
  
"Hello, Rayna and Kayami."  
  
"Hi, Nuriko," the sisters chorused, and then looked at each other, amused.  
  
"And this is-" Miaka started.  
  
"CHICHIRI!!" Kayami cried, giving him a hug. His surprise was hidden by his mask, but he returned the hug gladly. They stepped back after a moment. The two had matching expressions on their faces, for Kayami was smiling happily, just like the mask was.  
  
"I take it you know each other," Rayna said dryly. Kayami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Rayna, quit being dumb. Get your butt over here and say hi to Chichiri," Kayami reprimanded.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Rayna mocked, but she obliged and shook Chichiri's outstretched hand.  
  
Miaka regained her hold and pulled them again. "Come meet Tasuki, guys!"  
  
"Genrou," the bandit corrected.  
  
Miaka cocked her head, confused. "No, your name is Tasuki."  
  
"My real name's Genrou, remember?"  
  
Miaka just squinted at him. "Huh?" (Short-term memory!)  
  
Rayna let out a snort, which turned into a chuckle. The Celestial Warriors watched in amazement as her laughter filled the air.  
  
"What did I do?" Miaka and Tasuki said at the same time, causing her to laugh harder.  
  
"You guys."she managed between laughs, "are.hilarious!"  
  
Between her giggles, the sisters met Mitsukake and Chiriko.  
  
"Ah, so this trip won't be so bad then, huh, Ray-Ray?" asked Kayami of her still-chuckling sister.  
  
"I guess not, Mi-mi," said Rayna, who calmed down a bit more.  
  
"Excuse me," Hotohori said, "but did you say 'this trip?' Are you going with them?"  
  
Kayami looked at her sister, and the giggles stopped immediately. They were both serious once more. After a pause, Kayami spoke.  
  
"Yes, we are to go with Miaka and the others on this journey. We were sent by Suzaku."  
  
Everyone gasped. Kayami glanced at her sister.  
  
**Do you think that explanation was all right, Rayna?**  
  
**Well, I guess it'll have to do.**  
  
**Oh, really? And what would you have said, O All-knowing One?**  
  
**I dunno. Didn't think that far.**  
  
Kayami sighed mentally. **Baka.**  
  
**Hey!**  
  
They both fell silent, waiting for the reactions that were sure to accompany Kayami's announcement.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Review Corner:  
  
~MercuryMoon: I'm glad you like it! I do my best. And who said anything about marriage?? (Dun dun dun!!!!) Just kidding. You'll find out later about Suzaku, although to be completely honest with you, I'm not sure about his whole situation yet. But never fear! I'll figure something out. Chichiri is the best - he's so hot, and funny, and hot, and nice, and hot.lol. He is really fun to write about! I'm glad my writing style intrigues you, although I do make mistakes (see above note for proof). Thanks for reading!  
  
~Kim: Hanakkahwanzumus? Do I know what that means but have just forgotten? Or is that an inside joke I'm not in on? I'm so glad you like Rayna!!! But she is a main character - hence the title of my story!!! Lol, silly Kim. I'll keep you posted, Soapbox Queen of the World!!! You rock!!  
  
~Rhapsody: You love it?! ::turns to imaginary audience:: Did you hear that, folks? Rhapsody loves my story!!! ::runs around screaming:: You like me, you really like me!!!! Lol!! And don't you worry, this story's got plenty more to come!!!  
  
~Smack: If you have questions, why don't you ask them? I am confused. Anyway, thanks for the support! Oh, and please update update update!!! You can't leave me hanging!!!!!  
  
~Shadow Hawk: What do you mean, you can only ask so many questions? What's with you people?! I am here to serve you! Ask away! Drown me with questions, I don't care!! My only warning is that I won't be able to answer all of them. It didn't occur to me that my story and its cliffhangers are suspenseful. As for the Suzaku thing, you just gotta wait! I'm going to go read your fics now!  
  
~Fiery-chan: AAAHHH!!!! ::hides:: I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you about this fic!!!! Please forgive me!! Thanks for the thumbs-up; I think you're the first to do that. Also, thank you for the encouraging words - you, like some other reviewers I have, have made me blush. I don't think I deserve all the praise!! I love your fic, too, so it's cool you appreciate mine. Have you updated lately? I'll have to check. Probably not, since you're so busy! And why does everyone comment on my grammar? It's not like you guys' stories don't have great grammar, too. You don't know how happy I am you support me, Fiery-chan!!! Lol - caffeine high!!! You should ask Shadow Hawk about me when I'm hyper.on Mountain Dew, chocolate cake, and no math homework for a week!!! Lol!! Hope you won't be too busy to keep on reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Love you guys!!!  
  
*Cortney* 


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been busy. You understand, of course - homework, after school stuff, etc. Anyway, I think I've kept you all in suspense long enough. But I'll just shut up now, so you can read!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Suzaku.sent you?" asked Nuriko. "Excuse me, but I find that a little hard to believe. Miaka didn't know who the God of the South was when she first arrived, and yet here you are, two more women from her world, and you expect us to believe that Suzaku sent you here?"  
  
There was a silence. Then Rayna spoke, saying simply, "Yes."  
  
More silence, along with looks of distrust on the faces of the seishi, except for Chiriko, who was thinking, Mitsukake, who didn't really show his emotions a lot, and Chichiri, whose mask looked the same as ever.  
  
"How do we know you're not spies or something?" asked Tamahome suspiciously. "For all we know, you could be wearing illusions, and tricking Miaka into thinking you're her friends."  
  
"Oh, gimme a break, Tamahome!" cried Miaka, frustrated. "I know who these two are! Why are you all being so suspicious?!"  
  
"Sorry, Miaka," Tamahome apologized, "but we're just trying to look out for your safety."  
  
Miaka was about to explode again when Kayami's quiet voice broke in.  
  
"Miaka, please, try to calm down," she requested. Turning to the others, she said, "We have no proof to show you that we are not spies. We can only tell you that we aren't, and that Suzaku sent us to protect the Suzaku no Miko. That is all."  
  
The others all started talking at once, angry. Suddenly, a sound cut through the air that stopped them in their tracks, for they had never heard it before. It was the sound of Kayami's cell phone ringing. She thrust her hand into her back pocket and pulled it out, then looked at Rayna in amazement.  
  
Rayna cried, "Answer it, idiot!"  
  
The older sister looked down at the phone in her hand. The little blue screen read, "Miku cell." Slowly, Kayami pushed the button and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kayami baby! It's Miku. Listen, there's a new club opening tonight. I was thinking we could maybe have a little dinner, and then go dan-"  
  
"No, Miku." Kayami's voice interrupted him mid-word.  
  
"Aww, come on, honey! It'll be great! Candlelight dining, dancing the night away-"  
  
"What part of 'no' don't you understand?"  
  
"The 'n,'" he answered, chuckling at his joke.  
  
Kayami let out a growl. "Listen, you baka, the answer is no. I will not go out with you tonight, tomorrow night, or any other night in the history of the world! So QUIT ASKING ME!!!!" That said, she swiftly hung up on him.  
  
Rayna sighed. "You know he likes it when you get angry, sis."  
  
"Bite me" was the snarled reply.  
  
"K-Kayami?" Miaka's voice sounded a bit frightened, with good reason.  
  
"What do you want?!" Kayami whirled furiously, but her face immediately softened at the terrified look on her student's face.  
  
"Sorry, Miaka," she said in her normal voice, remorseful. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Now, what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Ummm.why did your cell phone ring? I don't understand. How were you able to talk to.Miku?"  
  
"I really don't know," Kayami said thoughtfully. "It's very odd."  
  
"Well, uh, could I use it? To call my family?"  
  
"Oh, sure! Although I'm not sure how successful you'll be," said Kayami, handing it over. "But you can try it."  
  
"Thank you!" Miaka eagerly punched in her home phone number, and pushed the call button. Nothing happened. After she had tried two more times, she sighed and handed it back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miaka," Kayami, putting an arm around her.  
  
"It's okay," the Priestess replied. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Maybe that call from Mr. Baka was like a glitch or something," Rayna thought aloud. "Or maybe it's only a one-way thing."  
  
"Hmmm.you might be onto something, Ray-Ray."  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat. All three females turned to look at the Warriors; they had forgotten they were not alone.  
  
"Well, I can only speak for myself, but I believe you," he said. "I don't see why you cannot accompany Miaka to Hokkan. After all, two more protectors of the Priestess may come in handy."  
  
Tasuki scoffed. "Yeah, right! Us guys can take care of Miaka, no problem! We don't need anyone, ESPECIALLY not any more WOMEN!!! Besides," he added as an afterthought, "I bet they can't do anything anyway."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened a bit or their eyebrows went up (or both) at the bandit's outburst. Miaka let out a gasp and covered her mouth with both of her hands. The two females in question only blinked at him a couple times, and then Rayna turned to her older sister.  
  
In a stage whisper, she asked, "Would it be okay with you if I kicked this baka's butt?"  
  
Kayami shook her head, smiling, and answered also in a stage whisper, "Maybe later, but not now."  
  
Rayna's face fell. "Awww, Mi-mi, you're no fun!"  
  
She only received a pointed look from Kayami. Rayna turned on her heel abruptly and strode over to Tasuki, cerulean eyes flashing once. He was surprised to find her suddenly so close, but he didn't really have time to react because Rayna spoke.  
  
"We'll just see who'll be doing the protecting when the time comes, now won't we, Sparky?" she asked, cobalt eyes narrowed, left hand on her hip, jabbing her right index finger into Tasuki's muscular chest with each word to further get her point across.  
  
Sparky?  
  
Now, Tasuki was pretty much an easygoing guy, except when it came to sake (he went nuts) and women (he hated them, but grudgingly tolerated them since he couldn't get them all off the face of the planet). He got along pretty well with people most of the time, being a good and decent person. However, Tasuki's fire-colored hair was a clue to his temper - quick to be ignited and burn. He didn't appreciate being poked in the chest numerous times, by a woman, no less. Being forced onto a boat didn't help. However, being called "Sparky" was The. Absolute. Last. Straw.  
  
"What did you call me?" Tasuki asked, his voice deadly calm. The intense look in his amber eyes made Rayna want to look somewhere else or back away, but she bravely held her ground. A random thought popped into her head, surprising her.  
  
Wow, he looks really hot when he's pissed off.  
  
Rayna could have smacked herself in the forehead. And that is my one and only thought before I am pounded into a pulp, she berated herself. Oh, hey, but that's all right, because the guy who'll be doing the pounding happens to be incredibly good-looking, so I'll be just fine.  
  
A sudden giggle burst out of Kayami's mouth, and Rayna instantly realized she had not bothered to shield her thoughts from her sister. Everyone turned to stare at her, but her face was stone serious and composed. Only a faint twinkle in her chocolate-colored eyes gave away her deeply- suppressed mirth.  
  
Thankfully, her incongruous laugh had broken up the tension, and Rayna and Tasuki were looking at each other a little bit ruefully. For once, Tasuki was a gentleman and apologized first.  
  
"Sorry I insulted you, your sister, and the rest of the women in the world," he muttered, holding out his hand, if somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Rayna studied him for a moment, trying to determine if he was being sincere. Then she shook the extended hand with a small smile, replying, "It's all right, Tasuki. Sorry I called you 'Sparky.'"  
  
Both dropped their hands, and Tasuki looked over Rayna's shoulder at Kayami. "Do you want an apology, too, lady?"  
  
Kayami held back a smile and said gravely, "No, one is enough, I believe."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rayna smirked, but wisely hid it from Tasuki by turning to the others. Kayami addressed them:  
  
"Well, we now know the feelings of His Majesty and Tasuki on the matter of us coming along with you all. However, this is a group decision, so you should speak up now."  
  
"Or forever hold your peace," Rayna finished quietly. Kayami rolled her brown eyes at her sister, but said nothing.  
  
The other warriors looked at each other, but no one said anything. Chichiri had just opened his mouth to speak, but Hotohori beat him to it, and he shut it quickly.  
  
"You are making this far harder than it ought to be," he said. "Let us vote on the matter, if you will not convey your feelings. All those who would not mind these two accompanying you, raise your hands, please."  
  
Everyone's hand went up, though Tasuki's was understandably the slowest.  
  
"There, now," smiled Hotohori. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Miaka let out a squeal again. "Yea! You're coming with us!!! Hooray!!!"  
  
Kayami and Rayna grinned at each other. A thought popped into both of their heads at the same time.  
  
Now the fun begins!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
*Review Corner*  
  
~Fiery-chan: ::sweatdrops:: Man, that girl can TALK!!! ^_^ Oh, but I love it! Your rambling makes me smile, because I've found another person who can talk as much as I can. . . about nothing in particular! Thanks - no one has said my fic has class! I just have a question or two for you: OC means 'original character,' right? So what does OOC mean? 'Out of character? And what does AU mean? I've seen these everywhere, but I don't know what they stand for. Can you help me out? Thanks for the compliments and conversation!  
  
~Marcy213: [::pokes Fiery-chan:: Look at Marcy's review! It was only ONE LINE LONG!!! Maybe you could learn something from it.HINT, HINT!!! Lol - I love ya, Fiery! You and your reviews!] Hey, thanks for checking out my fic, Marcy! And thanks for the compliment: I'll try to write as fast as I can!!! (And if someone says, "You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!" I will hurt them, because that was SO not what I was thinking of!)  
  
~Shadow Hawk: Thanks for another review! Tell me what you thought of the sisters' explanation, k? Feedback is helpful! Still loving your fics; can't wait for more!! See you later!!  
  
~Rhapsody: Okay, I'll do my best to not have yearly writer's blocks - it'll be hard, but I can OVERCOME!!! Lol, you know I update when I can! Thanks for the support, see ya!  
  
Be sure to R/R, okay, everyone? And I don't mean just the people who I've talked to here! I mean everyone who checks out my fic, k? Please? I might write faster if I get more reviews! ::wink, wink!:: See you guys at Chapter 6!  
  
~Cortney~  
  
I don't know if Smack and a few other writers can sue me for this, but putting in a quote from the next chapter is a darn good way to hold a reader's attention; it works on me all the time! So I'll put one here. If you've got a problem, Smack or anyone else who does this, just drop me a line and I won't do it anymore.  
  
Here it is:  
  
"Is something wrong? You look.troubled."  
  
Who's talking to whom? And why would anyone look troubled? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!!! I was suffering from a classic case of writer's block - I hope you can forgive me! Anyway, if you're a Mitsukake fan or know one, please read and/or recommend this chapter to others, as I've given him (drumroll, please) a PERSONALITY!!! Er, well, it's a start on one. Yea! Let's hear it for the Suzaku healer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you do not know by now that the amazing Yu Watase is the creator and owner of Fushigi Yuugi by now, I can't help you. That's all I'm saying on the matter, now or any other time.  
  
Oh, and any dialogue in [] is English, and anything in () is me, k?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Your Highness, I wondered if I might ask a favor of you."  
  
Hotohori was surprised to hear such a request from Kayami. However, he immediately replied, "Of course."  
  
She smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket and holding it out, she said, "Would you please give this to Tenwei? I am sure she'd be happy to know that I'm back in this world."  
  
Back in this world? Hotohori's curiosity was awakened; Kayami had been here before? Well, that was obvious, since she knew Chichiri. But how? When exactly was this? And who was Tenwei? The emperor's mind raced.  
  
"Your Highness?"  
  
Kayami's voice roused Hotohori from his thoughts. The woman was peering at him concernedly, probably because he'd not yet given her an answer. "Forgive me; I was distracted," he apologized swiftly. Taking the paper, he continued, "I would be happy to give this to. . .Tenwei, was it?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Kayami replied. After a moment's hesitation, she inquired quietly, "Your Highness, do you know who Tenwei is?"  
  
For a second, Hotohori was tempted to exclaim, 'Of course! Who doesn't?!' However, he was not a man who told untruths. Instead, he answered, "I'm afraid that I do not."  
  
An emotion flickered over Kayami's face. Hotohori thought it might have been disbelief or maybe anger. But it disappeared far too quickly for him to get a clear look; Kayami was once again outwardly calm.  
  
"She is a maid in your palace, Your Highness. I thank you in advance for seeing that she receives my note." Kayami's voice was serene, with not a trace of any other emotion. She bowed to Hotohori, who nodded once in return, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
  
Then, it was time to leave. Everyone waved good-bye to Hotohori as the ship pulled away from Konan. He held one hand up in a farewell gesture, while the other gripped Miaka's teddy bear, all the while praying to Suzaku for their safe return, the Priestess especially.  
  
When Hotohori was just a tiny dot on the horizon, Kayami turned away. A thought had occurred to her, and it presented a potential problem.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look.troubled."  
  
Kayami looked up to meet Mitsukake's eyes. They were full of concern.  
  
Kayami smiled a little. "I'm fine," she told him. "It's just that I was wondering if this boat has enough room to accommodate two more women. Or rather, one more, if need be. I would be willing to give up my bed for Rayna; she needs the luxury. But I myself can sleep anywhere."  
  
Although this really was one of Kayami's worries, she was just talking to be talking. Her thoughts were of Tenwei and Hotohori. I don't know why I'm annoyed. Hotohori is the emperor; he doesn't have to concern himself with commoners like Tenwei. His main priority is Konan's well-being.  
  
But he should, her conscience whispered. An emperor should have connections with everyone, especially those within his palace. Come on, admit it, Kayami. You're angry because Hotohori doesn't view Tenwei or the other servants as real people. They're just pieces of property that obediently and automatically do his bidding.  
  
That isn't true, Kayami answered herself, irritated with her own feelings.  
  
Isn't it? Came the reply.  
  
"Well, I'm sure there will be plentiful accommodations for both of you ladies," Mitsukake said, his voice breaking into her thoughts.  
  
When Kayami merely nodded distractedly, he asked, a little more urgently, "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
Brown eyes met brown eyes for a moment, and then Kayami spoke. "Mitsukake, you just met me. No offense or anything, but why are you so concerned with my well-being?"  
  
He smiled faintly. "I'm a healer. Any wounds, physical or mental, are ones that I strive to mend. Also, I look after everyone's well-being, whether I've known them for 5 minutes or 5 years." (A/N: Does this just sound totally insane, or is it okay? Tell me, s'il vous plait!)  
  
Kayami smiled a bit shyly in return. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Mitsukake," she said, genuinely grateful. "But this is a problem I need to solve on my own. If I need someone to talk to, I know where to find you. After all, we are stuck on a boat."  
  
Tama meowed, and Mitsukake chuckled. Smiling fully now, Kayami reached out to pet the little cat perched on his shoulder, excused herself, and moved away.  
  
I'm imagining things, she told herself. Hotohori is a good man, or else he wouldn't be the emperor of Konan. I'm just being too hard on him. Rayna does say that I'm too much of a feminist sometimes.  
  
Satisfied, she began to walk toward Chichiri, to talk with him and catch up. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't completely happy to be within his company again. However, her inner voice took this realization and ran with it.  
  
Don't get too close, it chided. He may be a friend, but he's still male. Beware! Always remember to keep your distance!  
  
For a split second, Kayami paused, unsure of what to do. Just be on your guard, she commanded herself. Then she was moving forward again, vowing to do just that.  
  
She finally reached Chichiri and had opened her mouth to speak when her phone rang again. Closing her mouth, with an apologetic look to her friend, she answered it. Please, let it be someone other than Miku...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kayami!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Keira! What's up, girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Kayami, you'll never guess what Perushi did today!!! He is SOOO sweet!!!"  
  
As the two women began to discuss the current happenings of Keira's love life, Chichiri turned to look out at the sea, never allowing his disappointment in not being able to speak to Kayami show. (And if you're thinking, DUH, HE HAS A MASK, think outside of the box, k? ^_^)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miaka's stomach declared it to be lunchtime sometime later, so everyone went inside to the dining room of the spacious boat. The twins (aka the sisters) marveled at the fact that the boat had almost all the comforts of the Konan palace, although it was, of course, much smaller.  
  
"Hotohori went all out on this trip, didn't he?" Rayna asked Tasuki, who happened to be standing next to her.  
  
The redhead shook his head, "No, I think this is the boat he uses for everything. He is the Emperor, ya know."  
  
"I know," she replied. "But..still." Tasuki just shrugged.  
  
Everyone sat down, and Kayami found herself seated in between a monk and a child prodigy. Rayna had a bandit on her right, and a healer on her left. What a combination, both sisters thought simultaneously.  
  
Miaka attacked her food with her usual display of manners (ha ha, NOT) while everybody else ate a bit more delicately. All, thanks to Nuriko, proclaimed the meal excellent. When the plates were empty, Kayami and Rayna stood up and started to clear dishes away. They soon noticed that everyone was still sitting, looking at them.  
  
Rayna glanced around, then continuing what she was doing, casually asked her sister, "[Is there something I should be aware of? Some ancient Chinese tradition we're breaking?]"  
  
Kayami looked up and answered, "[I don't think so. Just be cool.]"  
  
This made Rayna smirk. Quoting Ninja Turtles, she yelped, "[Cool?! Daddio, we are FROZEN!]"  
  
Her sister couldn't help but laugh. Switching back to Chinese, she asked, "You still remember that? That was so long ago."  
  
Indignantly, Rayna said, "Of course! The only show I watched more than Ninja Turtles back then was Sailor Moon."  
  
"Which you still watch on occasion, I might add."  
  
"Hey, you watch with me, so you can't say anything."  
  
Kayami put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I give. Sheesh."  
  
Rayna decided then to be her usual bold self. She put her hands on her hips, looked around at the Priestess and her seishi, and asked loudly, "What's up with you people? Why are you looking at us like we have three heads or something?"  
  
Looking a bit sheepish, Nuriko answered, "I think we were all waiting for servants to do it. I guess we forgot there aren't any here."  
  
The sisters looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
**I knew it.**  
  
**Calm down, Mi-mi. They can't be blamed for their upbringing.**  
  
**You're right. ::mental sigh:: Sorry.**  
  
**It's okay. I know how you feel about this stuff.**  
  
Out loud, Kayami asked cheerfully, "Who's up for dessert?"  
  
"ME!" (All in chorus)  
  
"Okay, but you have to wait until I make it, all right?"  
  
(Identical groans)  
  
"Sorry, but these things don't just pop out of thin air, you know?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rayna volunteered to help Kayami make dessert, leaving everyone else where they were. Coincidentally, both sisters were now gone, making it possible for the others to talk about them. (Hey, like you don't talk about people when they're not there! And it's not like gossip!)  
  
After they were out of earshot, Tamahome turned to Miaka and asked, "So, how do you know those two?"  
  
"Well," Miaka began, "Kayami is my English teacher in my world. She teaches us how to read and write English. Kayami also teaches my dance class. I know Rayna because she comes into class sometimes, and we've become friends."  
  
"English?" repeated Nuriko, bemused. "Dance class? What are those?"  
  
"Uh..well..ummm.."  
  
As Miaka tried to give an explanation that made sense, Chichiri was deep in thought. He had felt an unusual power dwelling within the two sisters, and it puzzled him. Then again, there was something remarkable about Miaka's chi as well. Come to think of it, the power stored in the three females had an extremely similar feel to it..  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Kayami and Rayna were looking around, a bit dismayed. Neither one of them had found anything that they could make dessert with so far.  
  
"Why don't they have any sweet food on this boat?!" cried Rayna, frustrated. "I don't think any of us need a diet right now!"  
  
Kayami sighed. "I admit it is a little strange ("A LITTLE!"), but what can we do about it?"  
  
Rayna froze, and then turned around slowly to face her sister, a mischievous look on her face. "You know, Mi-mi," she said, her expression becoming more impish, "we could..help out with the boat's dessert supply."  
  
Kayami shook her head emphatically. "No way, José. Don't you remember that one time when you wanted some ice cream? You summoned so much it RAINED ice cream!"  
  
Rayna smiled dreamily, recalling that day fondly. "Yeah. Remember the looks on the kids' faces? They were so excited."  
  
"Their parents weren't. And, it was in news and headlines across America! 'Ice Cream Rain in Arizona is a Treat for All;' 'And today in Arizona, a strange phenomenon occurred: ice cream instead of rain fell from the sky, can you believe it, Ted? No, I can't, Jackie, it's absolutely amazing!'"  
  
Rayna snapped back to the present. "Okay, I admit I overdid it a little, but that was like a lifetime ago ("What? That was last YEAR!"), and anyway, I'm a lot more advanced now."  
  
Kayami was quiet for a moment, and then let out a sigh of defeat. "You're right. Go for it. But if it starts raining éclairs, I can't be blamed."  
  
"Fair enough," agreed her twin. Grinning, she rubbed her hands together. "This should be fun."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chichiri looked up abruptly as he sensed a rather large burst of power. He tried to clear his mind so he could identify its source. Nuriko noticed his concentration and asked, "What's going on, Chichiri?"  
  
"I just felt a large outburst of ki, no da," he replied.  
  
"Oh. Is that bad?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, no da."  
  
Just then, Rayna reentered the room, pulling a single earphone out of her pocket and inserting it into her left ear as she walked. The earphone was connected to her MP3 player, also in her pocket, and she turned it on. The 17-year-old hummed along as Saves the Day's "At Your Funeral" began to play.  
  
Rayna reached her seat and flopped down into it, sprawling comfortably. Chichiri debated whether or not to ask her if she knew anything about the ki burst, but then decided against it for the time being.  
  
Tasuki glanced over at the girl seated next to him. She was moving her head to the beat of the music, apparently uncaring that everyone was staring at her. Then it occurred to him that she had wanted to help with dessert, and yet here she was, sitting at the table, when the dish was obviously not finished. So why..? And then the answer came to him.  
  
"You got kicked out of the kitchen, didn't you?"  
  
Rayna turned to see Tasuki smirking at her, fangs and all. She decided to play Ms. Attitude. "What's it to you?"  
  
His grin widened. "I bet you made a huge mess in there."  
  
Against her will, her lips curled in a grin much like his own. "Unbelievably huge. You should've seen the look on Mi-mi's face!"  
  
Both teens laughed.  
  
As Rayna sat there, laughing with him, there was only one thought going around in her mind: Tasuki doesn't have to be angry to look hot!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, there you have it - the long awaited chapter 6. Hope I get chapter 7 up a lot sooner! ::hugs:: That's for all of my reviewers, I love you guys! Look, I've got over 30 reviews!  
  
Okay, as promised, here's my little advertisement for a few fics I think are awesome! Okay, so there's a lot of 'em - so sue me, I love a lot of fics!  
  
*By the one and only Shadow Hawk:  
  
Amber & Amethyst: I Will Always Be With You, and it's sequel, Amber & Emerald: Full Circle and One Wish, Five Lives (an unrelated story)  
  
*By the lovely Fiery-Ice:  
  
Where Do I Belong?  
  
*By the talented Smack:  
  
Wishful Thinking  
  
*By the incredible Asty:  
  
Hikari no Futari: A Couple's Guiding Light  
  
*By the awesome TA Maxwell:  
  
The Daughter of Suzaku  
  
*By the wonderful Ai Yuukan:  
  
Star Lovers (This one made me like Nakago more, READ IT if you don't like him, it helps!)  
  
*By the angelic SacredAngel: (^_^)  
  
Loveless Girl  
  
*By the fantastic duo that is Ali Marie:  
  
Modern Miko  
  
*And by the remarkable Touki Yume:  
  
Reunited - unfortunately, she has decided not to continue this one, but still read it; it'll blow your mind!  
  
I'll probably be promoting even more fics in Chapter 7, but do yourselves a favor and check these out for now, okay? That's all for right now, so I'll see you later!  
  
Don't forget to review, now, people! ^_^  
  
~Cortney~ 


End file.
